


The Lotus Drinker (podfic)

by frostykate



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Drug Use, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostykate/pseuds/frostykate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras won't take his medicine.</p><p>“Insufferable!” Joly is exclaiming just then, to their assembled friends. He had recently left the room they'd installed Enjolras in above the Cafe to keep a close eye on him, and slammed the door just a little on the way out. “Absolutely the worst patient I have ever tried to care for, and I treat myself, you know. Stubborn, rude, fatalistic, and he refuses to take the laudanum that will let him have a proper night's rest, which he badly needs--”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lotus Drinker (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Lotus Drinker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/692950) by [Ark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark/pseuds/Ark). 



> a podfic of Ark's wonderful work, recorded with permission

LISTEN AND DOWNLOAD [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6bmb3x662c3f983/The_Lotus_Drinker.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at beesarealiens if you want to talk (or ask for a recording, really)


End file.
